magicalstarsignmagicalvacationfandomcom-20200213-history
Protagonist (Magical Vacation)
The 'Protagonist '(主人公, Protagonist) of Magical Vacation is the character that the player controls throughout the game. The player can choose their name, gender, and element at the beginning of the game (excluding the Light, Dark, and Love elements). Personality At the prologue, the protagonist is shown to be a kind, if strange, child, who could see spirits from a young age. They are enthusiastic about making friends with all kinds of spirits. Otherwise, there is not much indication of personality otherwise in regular gameplay, as they take on a silent protagonist role. However, it is implied that they are compassionate and care much for their friends, going to many lengths to find and bring them back to school. Appearance Male The male protagonist has messy, curly brown hair, thick eyebrows, and green eyes. In his default outfit, he sports a stylized cream-colored wizard's hat with green and orange embellishments, a white shirt, a loose cream jacket with blue hems, baggy purple pants with one large button sewn into each side, brown shoes and a red scarf. In his light magic outfit, the protagonist wears what looks like a straw hat with orange ribbon embellishments and orange cloth hanging over the back, and his outfit is overall lighter: he wears a short blue vest and loose purple pants that almost look like a skirt, with orange-brown clogs. In his dark magic attire, the protagonist's hat becomes green, baggier, with longer ends, retaining the ribbon embellishments. He wears a very baggy green cloak and purple pants, with brown shoes and green socks. Female The female protagonist has long blonde hair styled into outwards curls, thinner eyebrows and half-lidded purple eyes. In her default outfit, she wears a pink-tinted wizard's hat with green and orange embellishments, a pink bathrobe-style jacket with purple hems, an orange 'skirt', blue patterned tights, purple socks, brown shoes and a red scarf. Story During the prologue, the protagonist is ostracized by their peers in their village, due to being the only one who could see spirits. Principal Biscotti recognized their talent for magic and takes them to his academy so that they could learn magic and 'become friends with more sprites'. When all the friends are separated, the protagonist takes on the role of looking for them, slowly but surely finding everyone over the course of the game. Stats and Moveset The stat distribution between male and female protagonists differs slightly: the male protagonist uses physical attacks better, while the female protagonist is more suited for magic attacks. This gender-based stat distribution carries over to Magical Starsign as well. However, the overall influence this difference has on gameplay is minimal. Play style for the protagonist depends heavily on the element the player chooses for them at the beginning of the game. As such, they can be a very flexible and balanced member of the team. One thing to consider is the fact that they are a permanent member of the team. However, if connection between games is available, the player can switch between spells the protagonist can use to introduce further flexibility in gameplay. Trivia * The male protagonist wears thread bands similar in color and design to Pico, a character from Magical Starsign. Category:Characters (Magical Vacation) GalleryCategory:Party Members (Magical Vacation) Wman00.jpg|Artwork of the female protagonist. Mvlightmagic.png|Both heroes with light magic. Mvdarkmagic.png|Both heroes with dark magic.